Watch The City Burn
by KuroGoddess
Summary: She was crazy, she was strong, she was smart, and she had nothing to lose when playing the game. So when she met Izaya, she was ready to beat the king at his own game, whether he knew it or not. IzayaxOC and ShizuoxOC. Just something for fun.
1. Realeasing the devil

Watch The City Burn

Paring: IzayaxOCxShizuo.  
>Summary: She was insane, and was violent. She was a mass criminall, and she had the wits and stength to back up whatever she said. She was insane and they all knew it. "Let's watch the city burn, together" She said to him. He could only grin.<p>

* * *

><p>Akira Utake smiled in her creepy manor to the woman at the receptionist's desk. The woman warilly eyed her and carfully handed her the signed papers that say she was aloud to go. She was being released to go from the mental hospital. Akira's only obstical was that she didn't have a home, money or very many clothes. She only had a few dark skinny jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. The 'hospital' had given bra's and underwear so that wasn't a problem.<p>

"Thanks!" She said smiling her signiture creepy smile and turned and left, her bag of things under her arm.

~~~~

Realizing that Akira didn't have any family she was in contact with, or any money to get her very far, she glanced around at the camera's in the corners of the train station. With a more devious grin, she looked for the nearest broad shouldered person, and slipped into step behind them. The person didn't recognize her, and didn't seem to mind, thinking that Akira was just another person trying to crowd onto the train.

Both people and easily stepped onto the train, and no one even glanced at the innocent looking 5'7 blonde female that slipped onto the train along with the crowds of many people. With a small evil smile, Akira took a seat on the train and in a few short moments, the train pullled away from the station and sped on it's way.

A few stops were made, and Akira got the choice of where she wanted to end up. Her choices were Shinjiku and this place called Ikebukuro. The second sounded more fun because it had a funny name. Akira ccouldn't help it, she was more childish right now. That was her plan now. Go to Ikebukuro, find a good person to con for money and a place to stay at, and a small easy job.

Akira wasn't able to finish school, seeing as she had been in the mental hospital since she was 13. She wasn't going to say her age now, but she was of age. So lost in her thoughts, the short haired blond didn't notice when the train came to a stop at the Ikebukuro station. With a grin, she stood and easily slippped off the train, making her way up the elevators and to the ground level.

Once she got onto the ground level, she grinned like a kid in an amusment park. There was so many lights, noises, and smells! She was so excited, that she didn't notice that a few shady looking men had followed her tail. Unaware (Or so they thought) they were following her, Akira headed to the alleyway's, the dark creepy look instantly drawing her in.

Akira was more comfortable in the shadows seeing as that's where she was when she was in the hospital. She had aquired a strange way to blend with the shadows her eyes being the only noticable thing about her. With a childish giggle, she skipped into the alley and skipped down the way, going deeper and farther away from help.

A dark sadistic smile grew on Akira's face, her teeth seeming to get sharper like a demons, or a cats. Her azure eyes were shadowed by her bangs and she chuckled, a darker laugh than before. The four men got closer, though not close enough to see her grin of hear her sinister laugh. The once blue eyes were now a shocking violet color, one only being seen through her bangs, glowing.

Akira didn't hide her face now. She was grinning sadisticly and much like a maniac. "Hiya guys! How can I help you?" She asked, turning, her eyes glowing much like a cat's at night. The men on her tail paused. They glanced at each other and the man in the front sneered at Akira.

"Yeah, you could help us with something" He said, his face changing to acomodate a large leer now on his lips. Akira laughed a dark laugh, her darker side kicking in now, more than before. Stepping closer to them, she circled them slowly, going so she was closer to the exit. The men looked shocked at how she had distracted them and now was able to run.

But she didn't. Akira didn't run, she stood there with a taunting grin on her face. "It has been a while since I was last out. Could you kind gentlemen do me the honor of playing with me? I haven't gotten to do much since I was locked up" She said, her voice getting slightly more devious and smoother, more adult than the slight child-like voice that the men had heard a little bit before.

"What the hell do you mean?" A man in the back asked, frowning. Akira grinned an evilly. "I mean, can you give me some pleasure?" She asked. The men in the alley paused, thinking that for sure they would have had to force her. She noticed the look, and seemed to pick up on their thoughts laughing in a mocking tone, it bouncing off the alley walls.

"Oh no, not that kind of pleasure, stupid humans" She said and took a dangerous step forward, the men instinctivly backing up. The prey had become the predator and the predators were now the ones being hunted. Akira took a few more steps, and the men backed up even more, not even sure why. This woman had an aura about her that made a person comfortable around her, and then she looked at you with her color changing eyes and you felt uneasy around her.

With a dark chuckle, Akira advanced on the men again, this soon becoming a slow teriffying game of cat and mouse. "Oh come on, I don't bite, hard" She said, a way to creepy smile on her face. One man from the back snapped, shouting and lunging at Akira. With a loud laugh, Akira threw her hands into the air.

"You're to slow!" She laughed loudly, the sound causing the other men to wince and snap, lunging at her like the first. The first man that lunged at her was on the ground, blood seeping from the large wound on his head. Akira moved to fast for anyone to see her, she had brought her elbow down on the next mans back, making him groan and drop like a sack of potatos.

The third man screamed a battle cry, taking out a pocket knife, quickly flicking it open, and pointing it at Akira. She laughed, her voice and look mocking him. "Really? That puny thing won't harm me, I can promise you that much" She said, lunging again, this time the man wasn't lucky enough to dodge her assault. She hit a few of his preassure points, then punched him in the gut and dropping to bring her feet around in a sweep, knocking him to the ground.

She giggled, her eyes going to a playful green color. Turning to the fourth man, she grinned like a cat that got a bowl of cream when he dropped the pipe he had found and put his hands up, in a surrendering motion, sweat pouring down his face as she stared at him, eyes slowly bleeding back to azure. They sparked a violet color again and a cat grin grew on her face.

"BOO!" Akira growled, throwing her arms into the air again. The man screamed in terror and ran out of the alley, as fast as he could. When the man was out of sight, Akira crossed her arms, smiling to herself and walked out of the alley, leaving the other three men in the alley. As a last thought, she walked back and snagged the yellow scarve from around the mans arm, and stuffed it into her pocket, keeping it as a token of her first few hours in Ikebukuro.

"I could use some food. I'm so hungry" Akira said, leaving the alley and picking up her bag that she had dropped so it didn't get ruined when she had fought the men.

Akira left with a satisfied look on her soft face, her eyes faded back to bright azure. "Thanks for the pleasure of the hunt, boys"

* * *

><p>Izaya had been running from Shizuo when he had spotted a little scene that made him grin like the chesire cat. It was a woman, easily manipulating, tricking and then taking down all four gang members that had followed her into the alley. She had lead them there, and toyed with them until one made the first move, and then she struck, like a viper.<p>

It amazed Izaya that a human was so much like himself, and he couldn't help but watch the woman grin, her eyes changing colors, and leaving. With a smile on her face, she turned quickly and grabbed one of the yellow scarved off of a man and then laughed, her voice able to come clear and crisp, even though Izaya was at the other end of the alley, hiding on a fire escape.

"Thanks for the pleasure of the hunt, boys" She said and departed. Oh no, a little human like that wasn't going to get away from Izaya so easily. The informant silently followed the woman and tailed her when he had to. After a little time past, she had walked to South Ikebukuro park, the very same place Izaya had ran from not to long ago.

"Shizu-chan isn't around at the moment, this is just way to much fun" He said, his eyes gleaming red as he snuck up, closer to the blond. Suddenly, she turned to Izaya who was keeping himself well hidden, a smile making it's way onto her face, her eyes going from azure to green. "Hey there mister. How can I help you?" she asked. Izaya mentally frowned slightly, but smiled and wallked over to her, jumping over the back of the park bench and sitting next to her.

"Why yes, you can. Could you answer a few questions?" He aksed. Izaya was expecting her to instantly freak out, or become wary of him. He was waiting for her to get readty to make excuses of why she couldn't. Maybe she couldn't talk to strangers, or her parents wanted her home(A/N: Because she looked so young. That's why Izaya assumed), but mostly some stupid excuse. He wanted to see her squirm, to see what would happen.

"Sure. I would love to help" She said, closing her eyes when she smiled, and when she opened them, her eyes weree changed again, going to a teal color. Izaya grinned, this human may prove to be very promising. 

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Heehee, rawr. This was me, taking a break from yaoi fanfictions, and my brain needed a brake. Seriously, do you know how stressed I am? Very stresssed. Anyway, if you read this, please review. I need to be getting review's or I'll just stop posting fanfictions. I do this for you guys, not me! It would be really appreciated.

Thank you!


	2. Not So Normal Meeting

Watch The City Burn

Herp fucking derp. For some reason, FF wasn't letting me post this shit, so the update was late. Also, I gotta add some badass kudos to my sister, Eternal. She was actually reading this, and fixed all my fuck up's, so thanks, love!

Chapter 2- Not So Normal Meeting.

"Sure. I would love to help" She said, closing her eyes when she smiled, and when she opened them, her eyes had changed again, going to a teal color. Izaya grinned, this human may prove to be very promising.

"Why aren't you just a nice person?" Izaya mocked slightly. He could see her face twitch ever so slightly, but she didn't change her facel expression, and smiled at Izaya even more.

"That's so nice to say to someone! What can I answer for you?" She asked, her large teal eyes glinting with hidden emmotions and intentions. This human was very interesting...Izaya thought to himself. This woman was very interesting, and he had never seen her in Ikebukuro or Shinjiku, infact, he hasen't seen her around here at all, ever. 'I wonder where she came from...This woman gets more and more interesting the more I'm around her!' Izaya cheered in his head, for finding another possible good pawn.

"What's your name?" Izaya decided to ask first.

She giggled slightly. "Kira Kawasaki" She answered without a pausse in breath, or blinking, to give her lie away. Izaya knew it wasn't her name, but he couldn't figure out if she was really lying to him, or if she was serious. This woman was more confusing that he originally thought.

'Kira' smiled at Izaya, more than before, and the man found himself, for the first time, angry. This woman, Kira was irritating, and she pissed him off. Izaya took a breath, he needed to calm down if he wanted to keep a clear head and manipulate this woman to be a good paw, or some form of intertainment. With a silent deep breath, the raven went on.

"I'm Izaya Orihara. How old are you?" He continued on.

"Old enough to drive, and old enough to drink" She said without blinking again, making Izaya have to take another deep breath.

"Are you human?" She asked, looking at Izaya. He glanced over to meet her gaze, and noticed that she was staring intently at him, and she was only a few centimeters away from his own face. He could smell her breath, mint and oranges. Her eyes betrayed her. They showed that Kira had seen and done more horrible things than most humans have ever done in their entire life.

The teal irisses stared intently into Izaya's own red irises. Izaya laughed at the question. "Of course not!" He said smiling. "Humans are weak, emotional, irritating, and yet they are the most entertainment this world can ask for. Though the unpredictiable humans can be a bother" Izaya answered, his face twisted into his trademark cat smirk, his eyes glinting with the light.

Kira laughed. This man was very interesting, and to think! She was only here for a few hours, and she already got to experience some amazing things!

"Such a petty view on things" she said and moved away from the others face. Izaya wanted to frown even more now. How dare she call him, Izaya Orihara's view on things petty.

"I'm only kidding, love" She said, adding the 'love' at the end of the sentence because she did it out of habit, or she was just trying to piss Izaya off. Well, it was working. It was working very well.

"Seriously though, your view sounds like that of a god. But then again, my view isn't very diffrent" She said, looking away, a thoughtful look on her face. Izaya raised a brow when she whipped around and leaped off the bench, like it was on fire.

"Well, good sir, I shall be going. I have things to do, humans to pester" She said and smiled, about to walk off. The raven smirked at the blond. She was way to much fun.

"Aren't you human yourself?" Izaya asked and smirked. 'Kira' laughed and grinned, her eyes closing again. Her smile grew darker, more sinister, and when she opened them, they were a shocking violet color. With a dark look on her face, she tapped one of her cheeks, right under her eye, and then she was gone.

"I can barley pass for a human, with the sin's I have commited" She chuckled, her voice the only remaining thing there, as her small figure was gone. Izaya smirked, putting all his anger aside. "Aside from the slight anger she envokes, she could be a great pawn" The man said and left the park, going back to his office in Shinjiku.

Akira walked out of the park, away from that funny man. Her head snapped up when she saw a man go flying from a few miles away, and saw a pole go flying, along with a vending machine. Akira giggled, another human to have fun with.

Her hand was shoved into her pocket, where she played with a sharp knife blade she had snagged from the raven haired man. Grinning, she remembered how she had snagged it. When she leaned close into the man, and he stared at her, she had slipped a hand into his pocket and grabbed a blade among the many that he had in his pocket, and slipped it into her own pocket. Now, Akira had a yellow scarve from that gang member, and a blade from that funny man.

This was such a good day.

A little while later, Akira came to the place where she saw the vending machine get thrown, and she saw a blond man yelling insults at a few gang members, all with the same scarve that Akira had stolen from the man she knocked into next week. There was a tall blond man, wearing a bartenders outfit, but she could easily tell that was some of the only clothes he had to wear, and he was currently lifting a man above his head.

Akira just watched the men get thrown and tossed around like nothing, and when he was done, Akira stood there and smiled at the man, who didn't have a scratch on him. "Hey, get the hell out of here" he said, his carmell brown eyes narrowing at the other blond. The woman giggled and continued to stand there, and smile. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and the man stared at her azure eyes changing to a pretty green color.

"What the hell? I said, leave!" The man said, getting more and more frustrated at the woman standing there, and not listening. He didn't want to hurt another person like he had a tendancy to do. He didn't like how the woman wasn't listening, and he was even more shocked when the woman's eyes suddenly changed from a blue to a green.

"I don't want to leave...I wanna watch you throw more people" She said smiling, her eyes glinting with humor. The blond man frowned. This woman was really starting to piss him off.

"Akira Utake" She said, trusting the man to use her real name. The man blinked, not understanding what Akira was getting at. This made the man slightly more pissed. What the hell was this woman trying to do?

"My name's Akira Utake. What's your's?" She asked. Akira watched the man, and it reminded him of the one man he was determinded to kill one day, and that was enough to make his blood boil. With a grunt, the blond 'bartender' man answered the woman, putting his sunglasses back on and pulling a cigarette from his pocket, with a lighter.

Lighting the smoke, he took a puff and answered. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Why the hell did you tell me your name?" Shizuo asked, taking another drag of the smoke. The woman cocked her head to the side, her eyes changing from green to teal. She blinked her big teal eyes, and it gave her a look of inncence.  
>It worked for her because she looked quite innocent, with her small frame, short cut hair, and slightly raggedy clothes.<p>

"I trust you enough to use my real name, and not do something horrible with it, like say, "She stole things from a store!" Or, "she's crazy! She wants to kill people!" or something like that"Akira said smiling sightly at Shizuo. The male blond blinked, not really sure why someone would say those things about a woman who looked this innocent, but he had his doubts. A lot of people here in Ikebukuro looked semi-innocent, but in truth, they really weren't.

"I don't think you should be seen with me, people would get the wrong idea." he said, glancing around at the people who had the balls to whisper about them as they walked past. It was irritating, and it was rude. Not to mention, the only person that Shizuo was worried about here, was Akira, the strange girl standing in the street, and talking to the Ikebukuro's strongest and most feared man.

"Let them think whatever they like, I don't really care" She said, shrugging. Her eyes were a calm blue again and she just stared at Shizuo. Her face showed no emotion and she then broke out into a face splitting grin and turned. "Bye !" She said and skipped off, leaving Shizuo behind with an eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance. Really? She couldn't think of something better than that? And what's with the nickname! He gave her his real name.

Sighing in frustration, Shizuo took another drag of his smoke. It was going to be a long night...

Akira skipped away from the blond man, finding him preatty funny to be around. He was easy to irritate, and she enjoyed that. She had even managed to snag one of his cigarettes from the box, though she wasn't going to smoke it anytime soon. Also, he didn't seem to be bothered by her changing eye color. He never even knew she was just playing with him. God, this place was just so interesting! With a content smile, the woman walked around the bustling city. All the bright colors and loud sounds made her eyes constantly shift around, it was her first time in a city since she was 13 years of age.

It was almost creepy, the large smile she had on her face, along with her rapidly shifting eyes. "Russia sushi! Please, come eat! It good, you don't die!" A large man yelled, and Akira's head snapped over to him, her body pausing in it's movment. People around her pushed and shoved at her for being in the way, some glaring, some spewing insults, but she paid no mind and stood as still as a rock.

Watching. Just watching the man. For some reason, he intrigued her. Infact, most of the people she met so far had sparked and interest in her. There was Shizuo Heiwajima, aka "" that one dark haired man she dubbed "Troll" and this new man, the dark Russian man. Akira decided she was going to call him "Grey" because of his eyes. They were a very pretty blue-grey color. With a giggle of delight, Akira trotted over to the man and tugged on his sleeve, easily getting his attention.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" The blond asked, her eyes staying azure for once. The man glanced over and smiled down at her. "Sure" He answered. Akira blinked up at him, her eyes bleeding to a green. The man didn't bat an eye at her changing eye color, like the other two people that Akira took interest in. He did look a little closer.

"How good is your food? Because I'm broke and starving" She said without joking. The man smiled. "It free, if you work for food" He said and Akira did a victory dance in her head. She now got a job, and a meal, and got to meet the most interesting people in Ikebukuro, the city she was just starting at. "I can do that"

The large man grinned even more, and ushered Akira inside, all the while Akira was plotting what to do next.

TBC.

So chapter two is up. Yay? Um, I am also aware that my story "The Assassin's Tango" Is going fucking crazy when I updated it and tried to fix it. I'll just stay up late (until Midnight) and then re-login to my account and check what's up. I'm pissed and it's a little irritating that people keep pointing it out. I get it! The story is mal-funtioning! God damn, I get it. Stop messaging me. I'm sorry but it's really irittating that poeple keep saying this, and not reviewing the STORY, not mentioning that chapter 1 and 2 are the SAME. I GET IT.  
>God...I'm done ranting. Thanks for listening.<br>If you got a comment to add or got a comment for the 2nd chapter, please tell.


End file.
